


4380 минут тишины

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, king_marionette



Series: Миди R - NC-21 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Elements of Horror, M/M, Romance, Top Bucky Barnes, farming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_marionette/pseuds/king_marionette
Summary: Стив и Баки уже как 30 лет живут недалеко от Денвера (штат Колорадо) и промышляют фермерством, пока в их жизни не появляется «Волшебник» и «Человек из будущего».





	4380 минут тишины

**Author's Note:**

> 90% фика Баки и Стиву за 50 лет. В фике есть элементы хоррора, запутанный сюжет, другая реальность и фермерство.  
> В тексте используются слова следующих песен [Norman Greenbaum – Spirit in the sky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?reload=9&v=8aZsF7v0pNw) и [ Free - All Right Now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpLv4M4paSI).

0.

Баки понимал, что выжить после падения с такой высоты невозможно.

Он слышал эхо поезда, которое отражалось от снежных стен скал, и это означало лишь одно: Стив теперь далеко. Даже если он чудом сумеет сойти, то вряд ли найдет Баки живым.

Окрашивающийся в алый цвет снег лишал даже призрачной надежды на спасение, но если он и не истечет кровью, то явно умрет от холода.

Это конец.

Может, так и выглядит смерть? Ни Рая, ни Ада, ни забвения. Лишь вечная горечь и сожаление о несовершенных поступках. Он будет лежать на дне этого ущелья и смотреть в яркое голубое небо до тех пор, пока его труп не занесет снегом.

Самое время пожалеть, что недостаточно грешил для Ада. Адские котлы, которые обещала им мисс Финниган – владелица сиротского приюта, – сейчас были бы как нельзя кстати.

В адских мучениях легко забыть о Стиве. Интересно, сколько пройдет лет перед тем, как он женится и заведет детей? Расскажет ли он им про Баки – своего лучшего друга, с которым они так и не переступили черту, откладывая счастливое будущее на потом? Или же он будет рассказывать им о том, что костюм, который ему дали, был мал, жал в подмышках и слишком уж обтягивал все тело?

– Хочешь, чтобы он рассказывал только о тебе? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался голос, который Баки не отнес бы ни к мужскому, ни к женскому. Он возник из ниоткуда – да и рядом никого не было. – Тише-тише. Не стоит пугаться, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Это не смерть, а лишь образ, который вы сами представили. Это тот момент, который делит жизнь на “до” и “после”.

Голос звучал в его голове – Баки был в этом уверен. Но он звучал чуждо, его владелец словно бы копался невидимыми щупальцами в голове.

– Нет повода для беспокойства. Мне нужно получить условия. Волнение помешает четко сформулировать задачу, поэтому успокойся и скажи, что ты хочешь. Запрос нужно создать в течение минуты, или программа прекратит свое действие. Нужно поставить задачу. Все, что угодно.

Задачу? Все, что угодно? Баки попытался сделать вдох, чтобы уточнить это вслух, но его грудь осталась неподвижной, а из горла не донеслось ни звука.

Если даже он мертв, у него осталось всего одно желание.

– Хватит и четкой мысли, – ласково подсказали ему. – Что ты хочешь?

Баки почувствовал, как его веки дрогнули, и он смог закрыть глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться.

Он и Стив… где-нибудь далеко, чтобы их не достала эта бессмысленная война. Где-то, где они бы смогли вопреки всему быть вместе и прожить свои жизни долго и счастливо. Лишь он и Стив. Никаких Капитанов, никаких потерь, никаких сожалений и страха.

– Условия приняты.

 

1.

 _– When I die and they lay me to rest gonna go to the place that's the best. When I lay me down to die, Goin' up to the spirit in the sky._ *

Музыка слышалась с кухни, и Баки подтянул одеяло повыше, чтобы приглушить ее звук. Он любил просыпаться по утрам: Стив обычно делал завтрак одетый в одни лишь штаны, подставив крепкое и подтянутое тело с россыпью веснушек первым лучам солнца; с кухни доносился аромат выпечки, а ранние пташки пели за окном незамысловатую мелодию. Только радио подводило, и Баки просыпался, как правило, под самые нелюбимые композиции.

Как, например, эта. Стив был от нее в восторге и знал ее наизусть. У Баки же эта песня вызывала не лучшие ассоциации.

 

– Goin' up to the spirit in the sky, – негромко подхватил Стив, и Баки показалось, что аромат выпечки стал лишь сильнее. К нему добавились нотки корицы, шоколада и ванили. А это означало: Стив с утра решил побаловать его кексами. – That's where I'm gonna go when I die. Ба-а-ак, я слышу, как ты возмущенно сопишь. Поднимайся, солнце уже встало.

– Как встало, так и ляжет, – протянул Баки и повернулся на другой бок, чтобы доспать еще хотя бы несколько минут.

Но Стив был неумолим. Всегда таким был, особенно последние тридцать лет их совместной жизни.

Подкравшись, Стив напал на него со спины и, стянув одеяло до живота, принялся покрывать быстрыми поцелуями загорелое плечо. Его пальцы прошлись по крепкому боку и прихватили складку кожи. По крайней мере, кожей называл это Стив. Баки же был реалистом и называл это “причиной, по которой он больше никогда не влезет в прежнюю форму”.

Но будто бы у него был выбор – на десятый год их “брака” Стив увлекся выпечкой, и Баки пал жертвой слишком уж вкусных кексов, панкейков и пирогов, которые Стив готовил, будучи в хорошем настроении.

– Дай поспать.

– Колорадо не знает слов “дай поспать”. Только “пора обогащать почву”, – улыбнулся Стив и уткнулся носом в шею Баки, тепло выдыхая. – Уже семь. Нужно проверить, как томаты пережили холодную ночь, а потом съездить в Денвер за удобрениями. И за новыми запчастями. Трактор снова сломался.

– Я починю его и без новых запчастей, – сонно пробормотал Баки, переплетая пальцы с пальцами Стива.

– Ты соберешь новый двигатель? Потому что этот уже не починить.

– Нет, я залатаю старый, и он будет как новенький.

– И с каких это пор ты умеешь колдовать, мистер Барнс? – Стив аж фыркнул и положил подбородок на плечо Баки, скользнув по нему выгоревшей бородой. 

– У меня есть пара тузов в рукаве, – хрипло рассмеялся Баки, сдаваясь. Он повернулся лицом к Стиву и закинул руку ему на плечо. – Ты еще многого обо мне не знаешь. 

– Не знаю, что тебя зовут Баки Барнс и каждое воскресенье ты начинаешь утро с чашки крепкого кофе и газеты, а потом целый день достаешь меня тем, что творится в мире?

 

– Это… это очень похоже на меня.

– И каждый воскресный вечер у нас заканчивается горячим сексом.

– Правда? Вижу, ваш почти что муж очень активен в свои пятьдесят пять, мистер Роджерс, – Баки взъерошил его волосы и широко улыбнулся.

– Даже не знаю, куда девать его энергию. Казалось бы, после поля, уборки дома и _меня_ он должен хотя бы немного уставать.

– Когда живешь с человеком, которому вкололи сыворотку суперсолдата, очень сложно не приноровиться. Думаю, если бы моя рука была в порядке, я мог бы делать и побольше.

– Я уверен, ты делаешь все, что в твоих силах.

Баки лишь невесело усмехнулся и покачал головой. С момента инсульта прошло уже десять лет, но привыкнуть к ощущению тяжести в руке Баки так и не смог.

Стив прижался губами к его лбу и закрыл глаза, зарываясь пальцами в короткие волосы, которых уже давно коснулась седина. Как ни странно, Баки начал седеть рано – как он утверждал, от очень нервной жизни. И часто в шутку упрекал Стива в том, что он, при том, что моложе лишь на год, выглядел не старше сорока, несмотря на густую полуседую бороду.

– Все-все. Хватит телячьих нежностей, – проворчал Баки, отодвигая от себя Стива. – Я встаю. Вот так каждый день, Стив. Не даешь мне даже поваляться. Смысл иметь собственную ферму, если ради нее нужно вставать каждое утро вместе с солнцем?

– Солнце встает в пять, – подсказал ему Стив, наблюдая за тем, как Баки идет в ванную комнату.

Стив практически тут же и сам встал на ноги, подошел к окну, чтобы окинуть взглядом их владения. Им пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы обработать землю и получать столько урожая, сколько им хватало бы для жизни. Благо, у них к тому же были прекрасные соседи, с которыми можно много чем обменяться.

 

Первое, что можно было увидеть, выглянув из окна, – сарай с большими буквами ТОНИ на нём, которые Стив некогда вывел белой краской, сам не зная зачем. Как бы он ни пытался, он не мог вспомнить, что случилось в тот вечер – может быть, это было временное помешательство, но Баки ничего не помнил тоже.

Единственное, в чем Стив был уверен - он тогда забыл нечто важное.

– Посмотрите на него, – проворчал Баки. – Хватит в окно пялиться. Давай завтракать – и в Денвер.  
_____  
*Norman Greenbaum - Spirit in the Sky

***

– Я практически уверен, что когда мы покупали этот Форд, то договаривались попросить Билли починить радио, – произнес Стив, выкручивая руль вправо, чтобы вписаться в поворот.

Их пикап протяжно застонал, словно бы грозя при недолжном обращении развалиться, но послушно завернул за угол.

– По-моему, мы договаривались, что я его починю, – в тон ему ответил Баки, свесив руку из окна.

– Так вот почему оно не работает, – фыркнул Стив. – Я-то думал, что его мыши прогрызли.

– Эй. Я прекрасно пою и могу заменить тебе любое радио, – не унимался Баки.

– Только не пой. Всеми известными богами заклинаю тебя не петь.

– Поздно. _All right now, baby, it's a-all right now_ , – протянул Баки, откидываясь на сиденьи. – _All right now, baby, it's a-all right now. I took her home to my place. Watching every move on her face._ **

Стив лишь закатил глаза, усмехнувшись. Что уж сказать – хорошая была причина не чинить радио.

Дорога до Денвера занимала час. С тем же успехом они могли поехать в любой другой город, но Стив предпочитал посещать одни и те же магазины. Запчасти продавались у Энди, который не раз помогал им с починкой автомобиля. Лучшие удобрения были у Молли, которая за столько лет успела из знойной красотки превратиться в престарелую леди, но все еще не упускала шанса пофлиртовать с ними. И где же им купить все для злосчастных пирогов, которые сказывались на фигуре Баки, как не в любимом магазинчике “У Анны”? Баки бы не удивился, если эта самая Анна подкладывает в свои пирожные все самое калорийное. Иначе откуда у него в пятьдесят такой живот при достаточно активном образе жизни?

– Как думаешь, до зимы выплатим кредит банку? – неожиданно спросил Баки, повернув голову к Стиву.

– А что, у нас есть возможность не выплатить? Только не говори, что подсел на покер и проиграл все наше имущество.

– Нет. Просто подумал, что мы с тобой мало отдыхаем. Может, поднакопим и рванем на ближайший пляж? Тряхнем стариной, пробежимся голышом по берегу океана, соберем крабов.

Стив рассмеялся.

– Я думал, у тебя после крабов осталась травма. Они тебя чуть ли калекой не сделали.

– Там был один очень хитрый краб, который знал, куда целиться, – отозвался Баки. – А еще мы можем арендовать домик.

– Ты же знаешь, что мы не можем никуда поехать. А поле? Не польешь пару вечеров – все сгорит.

– Может, попросим соседей поливать и присмотреть за домом?

– Чтобы ты потом снова пересчитывал все столовое серебро? Баки, я…

– СТИВ, ТОРМОЗИ!

Стив не успел среагировать вовремя, только заметил, что перед бампером их Форда мелькнуло нечто черное и крупное, возникшее словно из ниоткуда.

Но удара не последовало. Стив вырулил на обочину, благодаря всех известных ему богов за отсутствие деревьев на этом участке. Кто бы это ни был, он оказался весьма везучим.

– Что это? Койот? – Баки тут же открыл дверь и выпрыгнул из машины.

Дорога была пуста – за исключением нескольких машин, видневшихся вдали. Ничто не смогло бы так быстро скрыться на пустынной местности.

– Возможно, это птица, – Стив выглянул из машины, рукавом вытирая выступивший на лбу липкий пот. – Может… – он замолчал на несколько секунд. – Может, это как с сараем?

– Ты намекаешь, что здесь случилась утечка природного газа, и мы снова словили глюки, Стив? – На лице Баки отобразилось раздражение. Он не любил вспоминать эту тему и уже давно закрасил бы те проклятые буквы на сарае, разреши ему Стив. – Поехали дальше. Нам показалось. Это была… птица. Или НЛО. Или еще что-нибудь. Поехали.  
____  
**Free - All Right Now

***

За последние десять лет город успел постареть. Некогда новые здания уже потеряли свой лоск, природа в виде торнадо и дождей порядком поистрепала деревянные вывески, а холодные зимы испортили асфальт.

Чуть ближе к центру стояли магазины, выглядевшие инородно рядом со старыми лавками, но Стив знал, что прогресс не остановить. Только при нем Америка успела измениться до неузнаваемости. Впрочем, изменилась не только сама Америка, но и люди.

И что было нормой в те же 1930-ые года – не будет нормой в 1970-ые.

– Мистер Роджерс, – улыбнулась ему Элли – рыжеволосая девушка, заменявшая свою тетю каждый раз, когда у той повышалось давление. Стив считал ее очень милой молодой леди. – О. Мистер Барнс с вами. Добрый день.

– Добрый, – Баки махнул рукой и отвернулся к пирожным, выбирая, какое из них разделит с ним воскресное позднее утро.

За столько лет про них скопилось много слухов. Кого угодно смутит, что двое мужчин ведут хозяйство, живут в одном доме и даже ездят за покупками вместе. Особенно если рядом с ними нет женщин.

Обычно Стив упоминал, что они с Баки были боевыми товарищами. Отчасти это даже было правдой, но только Стив, участвовавший с Гилмором Ходжем в эксперименте по созданию суперсолдат, в основном защищал дипломатов, которые носа не смели сунуть на поле боя, Баки же сразу после призыва послали охранять деревни, находившиеся близко к оккупированной территории.

Встретились они лишь в сорок пятом, когда Гилмор, уже известный как Капитан Америка, пожертвовал собой: взорвал себя вместе с базой ГИДРЫ. Из-за месторасположения базы взрыв не унес жизни жителей близлежащих деревень и городов.

О причине переезда в Колорадо Стив и Баки отвечали уклончиво – хотя бы потому, что никому не скажешь, что на самом деле они беглые солдаты – со временем же люди вовсе перестали спрашивать.

– Сегодня как обычно? – поинтересовалась Элли, вежливо улыбнувшись.

– Да. Потратил оставшееся на кексы. Хотелось бы закупить два пакета муки, дрожжей, разрыхлителя и чего-нибудь для начинки. Может, появился какой-нибудь новый крем для кексов?

– Могу посоветовать шоколад.

– Опять кексы, – едва слышно проворчал Баки.

– Уже “опять”? Ты вчера весь вечер стонал, что я тебя давно не радую сладким, – фыркнул Стив, сложив руки на груди. – Или тебе одного раза достаточно, чтобы наесться еще на неделю?

– Я ничего такого не говорил, не придумывай за меня, – поспешно опомнился Баки. – Только не покупай снова посыпку – ее потом с бороды не стряхнешь.

– Да, давайте шоколад для начинки, – улыбнулся Стив.

– Конечно, мистер Роджерс. Мне до сих пор непривычно, что вы печете. Ну знаете. Как домохозяйка, – Элли заправила прядку за ухо.

– Это лишь хобби.

– Да, давайте как-нибудь побыстрее, – отозвался Баки, и Стив спиной ощутил его недовольный взгляд. Казалось бы, они прошли ревность к молоденьким девушкам еще лет десять назад.

– Как скажете, – улыбнулась Элли и удалилась в подсобку на несколько минут.

Вернувшись, она принесла два упакованных бумажных пакета и поставила их на стол.

– Вы уже знаете новости? Никсон решил посетить в следующем месяце еще три штата, – Элли склонилась над прилавком и с нескрываемым восторгом добавила: – Говорят, что Колорадо есть в списке. Думаете, он заедет в Денвер?

– Никсон? – переспросил Стив.

– Да, – улыбка у Элли осталась такой же добродушной, но на лице появилось неподдельное удивление. – Разве у вас нет телевизора?

– Был, – Стив достал из кармана деньги. – Но он немного барахлил, и кое-кто решил его починить.

Даже находясь у прилавка, Стив услышал, как за его спиной обиженно засопел Баки.

– Та же участь постигла наше радио. Теперь оно ловит лишь одну волну, и там нет новостей. Так что, можно сказать, мы живем в информационном вакууме.

– Но у нас есть газеты, – вмешался Баки, взяв пакеты. – И если бы кто-то их читал, то он мог бы узнать о Никсоне, Стив.

Кинув на Элли раздраженный взгляд, Баки отступил.

Стив догадывался, почему Баки умолчал об этой новости, хотя обычно каждое воскресенье его пробивало пересказать Стиву едва ли не всю газету. Кто вообще захочет поднимать тему о президенте, когда это первый человек, которому не следует попадаться на глаза? Может, Никсон их и не узнает, но окружение – вполне.

– Смотри, – Баки толкнул его локтем в бок и кивнул на окно. – Ярмарку, что ли, уже собирают?

– Где? – Стив повернул голову и… встретился взглядом с мужчиной в странном наряде: такие носили “волшебники”, которые обычно подрабатывали на ярмарках, предлагая узнать судьбу за доллар.

Он стоял через дорогу и, возможно, смотрел на уже выцветшую за все существование лавки вывеску “У Анны”, но у Стива возникло ощущение, что “волшебник” смотрел именно на него.

И, что не могло не настораживать, окружающие люди словно бы не видели его. Один из прохожих, врезавшись в его плечо, лишь потер лицо, недоуменно посмотрел перед собой и обошел, удивленно оглядываясь и бормоча что-то себе под нос.

Элли тоже повернула голову в сторону окна.

– Что там? Что-то интересное? – поинтересовалась она с улыбкой.

– Псих какой-то, – ответил Баки.

– Он ушел? – отозвалась Элли, попытавшись еще раз высмотреть странного типа в окне. – Вечно мне не везет.

– Ничего интересного. А можно еще к нашему заказу добавить сахарную пудру? – вспомнил Стив и отвернулся от окна.

И зря, потому что Баки тут же потряс его за плечо.

– Смотри, еще один.

К “волшебнику” подошел мужчина. Он был одет не менее странно, но скорее как вышедший из книг про будущее, которое описывали фантасты: все его тело было заковано в золотисто-красную броню. Дойдя до “волшебника”, “человек из будущего” ткнул пальцем в его грудь и что-то сказал, на что “волшебник” лишь снисходительно улыбнулся, указывая в их сторону.

“Человек из будущего” повернул голову, и глаза Стива обожгла яркая вспышка.

Ладонь Баки сжала его плечо.

– Что это было? – прохрипел он, и Стив снова посмотрел в окно, ожидая увидеть что угодно.

Но на другой стороне дороги уже никого не было.

***

Они возвращались той же дорогой. Стив за два часа купил удобрения, саженцы, двадцать литров дизеля для трактора, пару необходимых запчастей для двигателя и даже несколько сигар – одну из которых Баки уже успел прикончить, заполнив кабину горьким табачным дымом.

– Думаешь, это был русский? – неожиданно поинтересовался Баки.

– Кто?

– Тот парень. Думаешь, это был русский?

– Не знаю? – отозвался Стив, останавливаясь недалеко от газетной лавки. – Не думаю, что русские так одеваются.

– Может, он был на каком-то собрании коммунистов, поэтому так оделся.

– Баки.

– В газетах пишут, что коммунисты начали вербовать наших граждан. Они делают из них спящих агентов.

– Баки, – с нажимом произнес Стив.

– Что “Баки”? Это важно.

– Это важно. Но мы с тобой уехали сюда подальше от коммунистов, войны и таких разговоров. Помнишь? Это ты предложил уехать туда, где нас никто не найдет.

– Я знаю. И я доволен нашей жизнью, но…

– Но?

Баки повернулся к Стиву.

– Вдруг они доберутся до тебя? Вдруг он смотрел на тебя, потому что знал, что ты прошел тот эксперимент? 

Стив вздохнул и прижался лбом к рулю.

– Баки, – он закрыл глаза, ощущая усталость. – Никто не знает. Все засекречено. А те, кто знал, уже давно умерли.

Столько лет прошло, но порой Баки мысленно возвращался в сороковые года, когда он пытался любой ценой скрыть от правительства США суперсолдата, который после войны должен был стать собственностью страны.

– Ты слишком волнуешься. Стивов Роджерсов много, сыскать того, кто уехал за несколько штатов, нереально. Они думают, что я мертв. Да и кому нужен пятидесятилетний вояка?

– А если это все же правительство? 

– Тогда, думаю, мы бы их не заметили, – серьезно произнес Стив и выпрямился. – Давай, Баки. По списку осталась лишь газета.

– Газета – это важная часть воскресного ритуала. Нет газеты – нет секса, – проворчал Баки в ответ и открыл дверцу машины.

“У Анны” находился всего в пятидесяти ярдах от газетной лавки, и Стив на автомате посмотрел в его сторону. У входа в кондитерскую стояла Элли с молодым парнем – ее ровесником. Возможно, она с ним дружила или встречалась – Стив даже не знал, как нынешняя молодежь называла свои отношения. Но парень явно пропускал уроки хороших манер, потому что позволял себе кричать и размахивать руками, оттесняя Элли к кондитерской.

– … свинья! – донесся до него крик Элли. Она вяло замахнулась, парень поймал ее руку и притянул к себе, что-то шипя.

Элли попыталась его оттолкнуть, но сильные пальцы схватили ее за шею. Парень сжал свободную ладонь в кулак и замахнулся, угрожая Элли. Стив не разобрал ни слова, но мог себе представить, что услышала Элли, раз на ее лице появилась гримаса страха.

Стив почувствовал, как у него пересохло в горле.

Нужно было помочь.

– Подожди, – Стив метнулся к машине, ища что-то, что могло спасти Элли.

Но первым ему попался вполне увесистый пакет муки.

Сколько в нем было? Фунта четыре, не больше.

Ему хватит.

– Не смей, – за его спиной появился Баки. Он схватил Стива за руку. – Нам не нужны неприятности.

Но Стив не слушал. Он повернулся в сторону кондитерской и, размахнувшись, кинул пакет. Бросок был точным и быстрым.

Пакет врезался в плечо молодого человека, заставив его покачнуться, и Элли отпрыгнула назад. Ее руки тут же нащупали дверную ручку, и за считанные секунды она оказалась за дверью, где прижалась лбом к стеклу, глядя на лежащее тело.

– Твою же мать, – выругался Баки.

И Стив почувствовал, как его дернули за руку.

Нужно было уходить.

***

– Ты опять это сделал, Стив, – на этот раз Баки был за рулем. Он кинул на Стива раздраженный взгляд и снова сосредоточился на дороге. Не хватало еще, чтобы они из-за ссоры врезались в первое же дерево.

– Я должен был что-то сделать. Еще немного, и он бы ее ударил.

– Откуда ты знаешь? Они разговаривали. Мало ли какие у них могли быть свои дела.

– Так не разговаривают, – нахмурился Стив. – Они не разговаривали. Сам знаешь.

– Зато ты мог подойти и поговорить. А не кичиться своей силой так, словно бы только вчера сбежал из цирка.

– Поговорить? – Стив повернулся к Баки и, фыркнув, нервно рассмеялся. – Тебе ли не знать, что переговоры – это моя слабая сторона. Вспомни нашу жизнь в Бруклине.

– Жизнь в Бруклине или вечный квест “Спаси задницу Стива Роджерса, пока ее не надрали”? И даже не вздумай переводить стрелки. Мы не в Бруклине. И нам не по семнадцать, чтобы мы могли свято верить в свою исключительность. Мы были подростками и по факту были предоставлены самим себе. Ничего удивительного, что каждый вечер мы ввязывались во что-нибудь.

– Но я не поменялся, – Стив снова отвернулся к окну и прижался виском к стеклу. – Всегда так было и будет. Сильные будут самоутверждаться за счет слабых. Так проще.

– Ты сам пользуешься тем, что ты самый сильный, Стив. Тысяча выходов из ситуации. Выбирай любой – стоит лишь пораскинуть мозгами. А ты выбираешь один и тот же.

– Такой уж я есть.

Они молчали всю оставшуюся дорогу.

Но стоило Форду повернуть к дому, как Баки, сжав руль покрепче, прошептал:

– Я люблю тебя. И беспокоюсь о тебе. А что, если это кто-то увидел и уже сообщил о тебе?

– Тогда я буду драться, – Стив взял Баки за руку и прижал его ладонь к своим губами. – И я тоже тебя люблю. Не забывай об этом.

– С тобой забудешь.

***

Конец дня они провели в поле, поливая землю и собирая урожай. В следующие выходные их ждала ярмарка, и им хорошо было бы сохранить побольше овощей для продажи, чтобы выручки хватило на жизнь и на выплату кредита.

Иначе придется продавать Форд, который и так не стоил дорого.

На полив поля ушло три часа. Баки поливал из шланга, Стив же таскал с собой не только лейку, но с целый бак с водой, словно бы он ничего не весил. Живи их соседи неподалеку, пришлось бы притворяться обычными людьми. Но вокруг на километр не было ни единой живой души.

– Что, собрал уже ужин? – Баки кинул взгляд на корзинку в руках Стива. – Иисусе. Ненавижу лето. Сплошные овощи. Нужно срочно устраивать бартер с соседями и менять овощи на мясо, – фыркнул Баки, толкнув Стива бедром. Он с нескрываемым омерзением посмотрел на свою майку, у подмышек которой виднелись полумесяцы пота. Такой же пот заливал его лоб, и даже с бороды капало. Стив, напротив, выглядел совершенно иначе: словно только что вышел из душа, а не таскал за собой бак весом в сто тридцать фунтов всего каких-то пятнадцать минут назад. – Стив, я, конечно, понимаю, что ты у меня суперсолдат, но рядом с тобой я себя ощущаю потной свиньей.

 

– Ничего не могу поделать, – Стив снял со своего плеча полотенце и аккуратно обтер лицо Баки. – Я и раньше не особо потел, помнишь?

– Тогда ты был ледышкой, – Баки широко улыбнулся, прижимаясь к Стиву бедрами. По крайней мере, штаны на нем были сухими. – У тебя руки и ноги всегда были холодными. Особенно в жару.

– Это было ненормально, знаешь, – Стив улыбнулся в ответ и поднял с земли лейку, оставив полотенце на плече. – Никогда не любил жару. Кстати, как думаешь, горы на этот раз задержат дожди?

– Уж очень надеюсь. Иначе счет за воду будет внушительным. Практически таким же, сколько мы отдаем за бензин.

Стив лишь невесело усмехнулся и покачал головой. Убрав лейку и бак на свои места, Стив поспешил домой, чтобы начать готовить ужин до того, как на улице окончательно потемнеет.

Но тьма опустилась на землю слишком поспешно – стоило Стиву закрыть за собой дверь, как он тут же понял, что придется включать свет.

– А в газете закат обещали к десяти, – прокомментировал Баки, запирая дверь на все замки. – Думаешь, это дождевые тучи?

– Очень на это надеюсь, – Стив лишь пожал плечами, принимаясь вытаскивать из холодильника продукты. – Кстати, ты не забыл ведь проверить замки? Я ничего не хочу сказать, но Колорадо…

– Не самый терпимый штат, да-да, – закатил глаза Баки. – А еще мы год никого уже не видели на нашей территории.

– Не видели не означает, что не увидим, – пробормотал себе под нос Стив, нарезая овощи.

Как раз год назад они едва не попались, когда один из соседей решил их навестить, чтобы предложить мясо. И он постучал в окно как раз в тот момент, когда Баки, встав на колени, радовал Стива пятничным минетом. Все бы ничего, если бы сосед, поняв, что никто не откликнулся на его стук, не решил зайти в дом.

После этого Баки исправно запирал обе двери в доме на замки.

– Стив, – Баки обнял Стива сзади и положил голову ему на плечо, потираясь жесткой бородой.

– Да? – Стив откинул голову назад, открывая сильную загоревшую шею для поцелуя.

– Может… – Баки провел ладонями по его груди, сильнее прижимаясь сзади.

– А что, сегодня воскресенье? Так быстро? – засмеялся Стив и повернул голову к лицу Баки, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку. – Может, сначала мы выпьем, посмотрим на небо, и ты в сотый раз скажешь, насколько счастлив оказаться со мной здесь, а не в шумном Бруклине, где приходилось постоянно прятаться от чужих глаз?

– Ты мне только что предложил лечь спать позже десяти? Да вы хулиган, Стив Роджерс, – Баки поцеловал Стива в губы и боднул его лбом. – Давай. Поужинаем и выйдем на веранду.

Но стоило им после ужина выйти на веранду, как Стив заметил еще одну странность в этом, и без того насыщенном событиями, дне.

Небо было поделено пополам, и – Стив мог бы поклясться – не облаками: ни одно облако не смогло бы лечь настолько ровно, словно по небосводу прошлись линейкой, разделяя жизнь и пустой космос.

– Что за черт? – пробормотал Баки, крепко сжимая ладонь Стива.

 

2.

Следующий день начался с дождя. Тучи сомкнулись над домом, и Стив проснулся от шума барабанящих по стеклу капель. Он лениво открыл один глаз и посмотрел на часы, висевшие на стене.

Пять утра.

Прекрасно.

Обычно Стив любил просыпаться рано. Он гулял по полю, проверял, насколько сухая земля, а потом возвращался в дом, чтобы приготовить сытный завтрак и растолкать Баки.

Сегодня же Стиву хотелось натянуть одеяло на голову и проспать еще час. А лучше два или три, пока не пройдет то отвратительное чувство тревоги, которое возникло ночью при одном взгляде на небо.

Ведь им не показалось? Половина неба не может просто погаснуть. Впрочем, Баки нашел с десяток объяснений – от сильного ветра, который странным образом сдул облака, до загадочных природных катаклизмов.

– Стив? – сонно пробормотал Баки и провел холодным носом по его плечу. – Ты чего?

– Все нормально. Всего лишь не спится.

– Знаешь, если тебе не спится, то и мне тоже, – Баки обнял Стива сзади, потираясь бедрами о его ягодицы.

– Как я посмотрю, часть тебя проснулась раньше хозяина, – Стив запрокинул голову, заводя руку назад, чтобы пройтись ладонью по спине и стиснуть пальцами ягодицу. – Это исключение из правил? И даже без ритуала?

– Не сбивай мне настроение, – фыркнул Баки и, примерившись, прихватил зубами кожу на затылке Стива.

– Д-да, сэр, – выдохнул Стив, приникнув бедрами к крепкому стояку, что утыкался в его задницу.

Баки зарычал в ответ что-то невнятное, его рука прошлась по крепкой, усеянной светлыми волосами груди Стива, грубо сжала кожу на боку, впившись в нее короткими ногтями. Вторую руку Баки просунул под Стива и слепо нащупал его шею, чтобы несильно сдавить ее.

– Бак, – простонал Стив, принимаясь под одеялом оглаживать свой член, чтобы не пропустить все веселье. – Сильнее. Я не фарфоровый.

В такие моменты Баки был готов молиться на сыворотку, которая позволяла ему оставлять на теле Стива и синяки, и засосы, и царапины. Стив любил пожестче, и ускоренная регенерация давала возможность Баки удовлетворять его без страха, что отметины кто-то увидит и заподозрит неладное. Пусть о сексе еще только шепчутся, но засосы-то сомнений не оставят.

Баки сжал горло Стива и резко двинул бедрами, толкаясь. Стиву нравилось так – без смазки и долгой прелюдии. А Баки, казалось бы, пора было наловчиться пропихивать свой член сразу же, но каждый раз был как первый.

– Давай, – Стив послушно лег на живот и уткнулся лбом в подушку. Он почувствовал, как рука Баки перестала сжимать его шею и переместилась на левую ягодицу.

– Тише-тише. Сейчас все будет, – промурлыкал себе под нос Баки, наваливаясь сверху.

Разведя ягодицы в стороны, он наконец-то протолкнул свой член в Стива. Стив под ним протяжно застонал.

– Да, так, – Стив закусил уголок подушки, подстраиваясь под темп.

Они почти что дошли до грани, и Стиву хватило бы еще пары минут, чтобы кончить, как в их окно неожиданно вломилась ворона. Нет. Не вломилась. Она разбила собой стекло, ворвалась в комнату и упала на ковер, упрямо махая крыльями и разбрызгивая кровь, что сочилась из ее израненного тела.

– Что за?.. – вскрикнул Баки и отстранился.

– Господи, – Стив закрыл рот рукой, глядя на бедную птицу, трепыхания которой становились слабее с каждой минутой.

Баки рванул вниз, на первый этаж, но когда он вернулся в комнату с полотенцами, чтобы взять птицу и сделать хоть что-нибудь, на их ковре лежал уже остывающий труп.

– Баки, – окликнул его Стив.

Он указал на затянутое тучами небо. Под ними, не обращая внимания на дождь, кружила стая ворон, истошно каркая. После каждого круга несколько ворон опускались вниз и пикировали к земле.

Одна из них пролетела совсем близко и… Стив и Баки тут же услышали звон стекла из соседней комнаты.

***

_“...I wanna be the only one that makes you come running… Мы прерываем программу, чтобы сообщить, что на Денвер, штат Колорадо, надвигается торнадо. Синоптики также предсказывают грозу, сильный ветер и дождь. Оставайтесь на нашей станции, мы будем держать вас в курс…”,_ – Баки щелкнул переключателем и выключил радио.

– Эй! – тут же отреагировал Стив. – Я слушал.

– Электричество отключили. Нужно экономить батарейки. Мы знаем, что идет буря. Еще и торнадо. Очень вовремя, – проворчал он, садясь рядом. Стив пододвинул к нему чашку с чаем.

– Думаешь, дойдет и до нас?

– Не дойдет. Сам знаешь, мы далеко от Денвера. Не думаю, что нам вообще стоит волноваться. Только если из-за электричества: как бы торнадо не повредило линию передачи.

– У меня плохое предчувствие. Небо. Потом вороны…

– Мы им устроили королевские похороны. Может, они были просто… слепые?

– А небо как объяснишь? Тучи? А торнадо?

– Тучи здесь бывают едва ли не каждую неделю. Торнадо пореже, но тоже достаточно часто. Просто нельзя так сваливать все в одну кучу, Стив. Я понимаю, ты доверяешь своему чутью, но если подумать рационально, то логично было бы не искать связи там, где ее нет, – возразил Баки и провел ладонью по плечу Стива. – Я доверяю твоему чутью. Но постарайся расслабиться. Сегодня и так, судя по всему, не лучший день.

– Думаю, да. Наверное, стоит поменьше думать, – Стив боднул Баки в лоб и улыбнулся. Баки обнял его за плечи и уткнулся носом в его щеку.

– Все будет хорошо, – пробормотал Баки.

– Да… Но ведь такое было. В тот раз начиналось все так же.

– Стив.

– Я знаю, что тебе не нравится это обсуждать, но мы должны рано или поздно об этом поговорить.

– Обязательно сейчас? В день, когда на нас идет торнадо, а мы провели утро, оттирая птичью кровь с ковров и досок? Тебе не кажется, что это, мягко говоря, не подходящий момент для серьезных разговоров? – Баки выпрямился и недовольно посмотрел на Стива, скрестив руки на груди.

– А когда? Тебе не кажется, что сейчас, когда мы не можем даже выйти из дома, нам нужно наконец-то об этом поговорить? О “ТОНИ”. О газе. О твоей руке.

– О том, как здесь случилась утечка газа, мы с тобой его нанюхались, как последние хиппи, и поверили, что мы до этого были другими людьми? Серьезно, Стив? То есть в твоем случае я могу понять – ты всегда хотел быть героем. Но только через мой труп. Если бы выбрали тебя, ты был бы мертв. А мне пришлось бы жить с дырой в душе, потому что я не смог уберечь единственного человека, которого любил всем сердцем. Но да, твое лицо красовалось бы на фотографии в музее, о тебе бы написали пару книжек с кратким содержанием “Он был патриотом и просто хорошим парнем”. А потом забыли бы. Точно так же, как забыли эту гребанную войну и все ее жертвы.

– Если я так хотел быть Капитаном Америкой, то почему ты-то считал себя другим человеком, Баки? – спокойно произнес Стив. – Почему мы не хотели забыть об этом настолько, что схватили краску и написали единственное слово, которое казалось тогда важным?

Баки опустил глаза, чувствуя себя последней скотиной. Ему было не наплевать на Стива, и отсюда брали начало все проблемы. Стив был равнодушен к собственной судьбе и на эту чертову ферму поехал только ради Баки и его пресловутого желания быть вместе.

Он выбрал его, а не Америку с ее идеалами и службой. И отчасти из-за этого Баки ощущал вину, которую не знал как загладить.

– Да, мы написали ТОНИ, – выдохнул Баки и взял Стива за руку, проводя пальцами по его кольцу. – Это может быть что угодно, ты в курсе? Техническая операционная нравственная инспекция, например?

– Сокращения не твой конек, – фыркнул Стив. – Я еще тогда был уверен, что это имя. Это забавно, если учесть, что у нас нет ни одного знакомого Тони.

– Я не знаю никаких Тони. Так что у нас дальше на повестке дня?

За окном сверкнула молния, и за ней запоздало прогремел гром, заставив Стива резко повернуть голову на шум. Учитывая, что у них практически каждое окно теперь было разбито, внутри дома было так же шумно, как и снаружи.

– Газ. Если была утечка, то разве не должен был случиться взрыв, ведь мы едва ли не каждый день используем спички?

Баки лишь пожал плечами.

– Может, его концентрация была мала? Мы ведь вызвали ремонтника, и этого больше не повторялось. Чем теория про газ тебя не устраивает?

– Тем, что мы с тобой либо очень везучие люди, либо просто нашли самое удобное объяснение, чтобы ничего не обсуждать. Но, согласись, в прошлый раз тоже происходило много странных вещей. А инсульт?

– Инсульт не так уж редко встречается, чтобы считать его знаком, – Баки посмотрел на свою левую руку – как и прежде тяжелую, словно бы она весила в три раза больше положенного. Он попытался сжать ладонь в кулак, но сил хватило лишь на легкое подрагивание пальцев.

– Я практически уверен, что у тебя всегда были проблемы с рукой, – нахмурился Стив. 

Он открыл было рот, чтобы произнести что-то еще, но несколько вспышек снова его отвлекли. Он поднялся со стула, чтобы подойти к окну.

– Тебе лучше увидеть это самому, – прошептал он едва слышно, и Баки шагнул к нему.

За окном точно был конец света.

Небо стали темным, практически черным. Молнии вылетали из тяжелых туч одна за другой, хаотично били по всему, до чего только могли дотянуться: горы, деревья, столбы. Вспышка за вспышкой – уже через четверть секунды Баки заставил себя зажмуриться, чувствуя жжение на сетчатке. К глазам подкатили слезы.

Зрелище пугало. Неистовый гнев природы, который сокрушал все на своем пути, не мог не вселять в них страх. И всего через несколько часов к Денверу подойдет торнадо, который пройдет либо мимо их дома, либо через их дом.

– Все еще думаешь, что это просто совпадение? – прошептал Стив одними губами, дотронувшись до плеча Баки.

– Теперь я очень хочу в это верить.

В довесок к его словам одна из молний ударила в сарай – разряд заставил крышу проломиться, и Стив поддался вперед, заметив первые языки пламени.

В темноте, освещаемой лишь молнией, сверкнули буквы, выкрашенные в когда-то белый цвет.

ТОНИ.

***

Огонь распространялся быстро: в сарае хранились зерно, сено, дизель для трактора, емкости со спиртом. За ящиками Стив хранил бутылки с виски, следя за их расходом и не давая Баки перебирать. И все это прекрасно горело, как Стив мог убедиться на собственном опыте.

– Канистры! – крикнул он Баки, стараясь первым делом унести подальше все самое огнеопасное. Если огонь достигнет дизельного топлива, то полыхнет все, и тогда уже стоит беспокоиться не столько за сарай, сколько за их дом.

– Да, – ответил Баки. Он схватил обеими руками по канистре, унося их с какой-то необычной для себя легкостью. Еще десять минут назад он едва мог сжать ладонь в кулак, но сейчас его рука, хоть и тяжелая, слушалась.

Он давно не был в по-настоящему опасной ситуации, если не считать за опасную ситуацию уровень холестерина в его крови. В последний раз он ощущал себя настолько живым на войне, и его тело словно преисполнилось силой, которой Баки мог похвастать лишь в молодости.

Оглянувшись на Стива, Баки мог поклясться, что он испытывал то же самое. Хотя его Стив всегда был таким. Его Стив всегда был героем вне зависимости от жизни, которую он проживал.

– Вода, – скомандовал Стив, откидывая стоги сена к входу, и Баки послушался тут же – он схватил два ведра воды, которые они принесли из дома.

За водой пришлось возвращаться еще три раза – они медленно, но верно потушили огонь. И лишь когда последние языки пламени исчезли в мокром сене, Баки смог перевести дыхание.

Его грудь тяжело вздымалась. Рядом шумно дышал Стив, смотря перед собой.

Они молчали, слушая гром и уже не обращая внимания на вспышки молний, которые били в посевы.

Нужно лишь вернуться домой.

Успокоиться.

И понять, что произошло.

– Кажется… Кажется, пока мы тушили огонь, я вспомнил, кто такой Тони.

***

Еще час Стив молчал, глядя в полупустую чашку с остывшим чаем.

Баки и не думал его торопить – он готов был ждать сколько угодно, лишь бы Стив подобрал слова и смог рассказать, что его тревожит.

– Что ты помнишь про войну? – наконец-то собрался с силами Стив. Он перевел на Баки взгляд холодных голубых глаз, цвет которых потускнел с годами.

– Помню… – Баки почесал затылок и поморщился. – Помню, как нас послали на месяц-другой участвовать в войне. В основном мы охраняли одну деревушку. Она далеко была, но в ней жила какая-то шишка. Помню, ему нужен был целый отряд, чтобы передвигаться. На нас нападали несколько раз, но каждый раз мы чудом отбивались.

– Никакого плена?

– Ни одной царапины. Поэтому я был Баки Везучий Сукин Сын Барнс.

– И никаких опытов?

– Если только с едой, – Баки откинулся на стуле и закинул ногу на ногу. – К чему эти расспросы? Ты сам знаешь, что мы толком не воевали, Стив. Мы с тобой ветераны войны только на бумаге. И я думал, что ты хочешь рассказать мне про Тони.

– Это сложно, – Стив нахмурился.

Баки казалось, что Стив не мог позволить себе расслабиться. Это стойкое ощущение, что стоит ему упустить мысль, и он снова все забудет, было знакомо им обоим. 

– Знаешь, я практически уверен, что это сын Говарда Старка.

– Того самого Говарда Старка? – Баки хмыкнул. – Возможно. Только когда мы в последний раз с ним встречались, у него никого не было, кроме его молодой жены.

– Да. Но я с ним знаком. Я в этом уверен. Мне кажется, я с ним служил. И сам понимаю, что это околесица какая-то.

– Может, последствие стресса?

– Ты ведь сам ощутил это, не правда ли? Будто бы вокруг все не по-настоящему. Подделка. И твоя рука – ты ей в обычной жизни практически не двигаешь, а тут носил по два ведра, легко поднял канистры, хотя они были далеко не легкими.

Баки не знал, что на это ответить. Он понимал, что Стив был прав – они оба чувствовали себя совершенно иными людьми, которым чуждо и фермерство, и спокойная жизнь. Чуждо всегда быть наедине, словно бы раньше они жили, только пытаясь выкроить хотя бы несколько секунд друг для друга.

И в то же время…

– Я не знаю, – признался Баки. – Не знаю, Стив. Хорошо?

Радио зашипело, хотя Стив не помнил, чтобы включал его. Он щелкнуло в первый раз, самостоятельно меняя станцию. Второй раз. Третий.

“О боже. Если вы слышите меня, да хранит вас Господь! Число пострадавших от торнадо растет. Полиция зафиксировала уже порядка пятидесяти звонков от пострадавших! Если вы находитесь рядом с торнадо или видите, что торнадо направляется к вашему дому, без паники спуститесь в подвал и заприте дверь изнутри. Не паникуйте, не пытайтесь убежать или выйти из подвала до того, как не будете уверены, что торнадо про…”

Радио зашипело, запершило, из динамика потянулась тонкая струйка дыма. Все лампочки на корпусе радиоприемника тут же потухли, и на кухне снова воцарилась тишина.

– Опять сгорело, – едва ли не простонал Баки, который на своей памяти чинил этот приемник около пяти раз. И каждый раз что-то внутри него либо сгорало, либо коротило. – Я починю.

– Может, лучше не надо? – Стив потер лоб, думая о том, что происходит в Денвере.

– Вообще-то я вполне хорошо разбираюсь в технике, – начал было Баки.

– Очень в этом сомневаюсь, Белоснежка, – неожиданно перебил его совершенно незнакомый голос. Обернувшись, они обнаружили, что в дверях кухни стоит тот самый “человек из будущего”. Только сейчас его странный наряд-броня сменился обычной одеждой. – Док сейчас придет. Сказал, что вполне может наколдовать хорошую погоду. Не знаю, почему он не сделал так раньше – нам пришлось с милю пройти, добираясь до этого дома.

В подтверждение его слов дождь поутих, а молнии стали мерцать значительно реже. Еще через минуту напряженной тишины кухню залило солнечным светом, словно бы непогоды вовсе не бывало.

“Человек из будущего” легко улыбнулся и сложил руки в замок.

– Вот уж не думал, что время здесь идет настолько быстро. Поставил мгновенную калибровку. И прошел, – он задрал рукав и посмотрел на нечто, похожее на часы, – день? То есть двадцать четыре секунды в настоящем мире – это двадцать четыре часа в этом? Сколько здесь занимает год? Порядка ста сорока шести минут? – он пробубнил себе под нос, словно бы не замечая никого вокруг. – С другой стороны, мы успели ведь, да? – “Человек из будущего” поднял голову, снова с интересом разглядывая то Стива, то Баки. – В смысле – посмотрите на себя. Вам по сколько лет? Пятьдесят? Шестьдесят? Выглядите еще живчиками. Если меня ждет то же самое в старости, то, может, к черту все эти комплексы из-за седых волос?

– Прошу прощения, – вмешался Стив, прерывая его. Он уже догадывался, какой ответ услышит на свой вопрос, но ему нужно было быть уверенным, что он не сошел с ума. – Кто ты?

– Его зовут Тони Старк. Меня зовут доктор Стивен Стрендж. И мы пришли вытащить вас из этого мира.

 

3.

Память возвращались медленно и с явным нежеланием. Чтобы вспомнить любую мелочь, Стиву приходилось напрягать мозг, но уже после получаса беседы с Тони и Стренджем он мог сказать точно – он знал этих людей.

Тони он знал куда дольше – они вместе служили. Возможно, были в армии. О Стрендже воспоминаний было куда меньше. Чего не скажешь о Баки – он не помнил Стренджа вовсе и разглядывал его с долей недоверия.

– Если это не реальный мир, то где мы? – хрипло спросил Баки, переведя тяжелый взгляд на Тони.

– Это место находится нигде, – пожал плечами Тони, постукивая пальцем по краю чашки. – Я бы назвал это карманом Вселенной.

– Я бы назвал это место Изнанкой, – поправил его Стрендж. – Здесь можно создавать что угодно и время течет по своим законам. Удивлен, что такой технологией смог кто-то овладеть. По сути это изумительный симбиоз науки и магии.

– Только, судя по их технике, науки там побольше, чем магии, – пробормотал Тони, утыкаясь в кружку с кофе.

– Но мы-то тут как оказались? И почему мы ничего не помним? – Стив коротко взглянул на Баки, который явно начинал раздражаться.

– Если совсем коротко, то вы каким-то образом активировали оборудование с непроизносимым инопланетным названием и исчезли. Через минуту корабль упал. И понятно почему: ты представь – создать такую планету за считанные секунды. Знаешь, сколько примерно потребовалось бы лет, чтобы создать такую вселенную с учетом того, что один день длится всего каких-то полминуты во внешнем мире? Где-то двенадцать миллионов с копейками. И это на одну только Землю.

– Мистер Старк, – выдохнул Стрендж. – Даже мне этот рассказ кажется запутанным.

– Если объяснять совсем просто, то все процессоры, которые только были на корабле, сгорели. А он был ими практически напичкан. Если бы сохранился хоть один, это был бы прорыв в науке.

– Мистер Старк.

– Да-да. А потом мы эти три дня чинили, воссоздавая эту фигню по кусочкам. И поверьте, это вам не мебель из Икеи собирать. Когда мы вчера попробовали сюда переместиться, нас едва не разорвало. Второй раз мы хотели приземлиться поближе к вам, но не учли, что вы были в машине, и мы чудом уцелели...

– Не благодарите, – вежливо улыбнулся Стрендж.

– То есть то, о чем вы говорите, началось всего три дня назад, – заключил Стив. – Значит… Эти тридцать лет были фальшивкой?

– Для вас – вполне себе настоящими… наверное. Но происходящее в этом мире не влияет на реальность. Думаю, что, когда вы вернетесь, ваши тела не потерпят… изменений. Это подразумевает молодость. Но насчет воспоминаний не могу ничего гарантировать, – заметил Стрендж. – Воздействие иных миров на человеческий мозг не изучено.

– Но мистер У-меня-есть-волшебный-плащ все запомнит, – фыркнул Тони, скрестив руки.

– Магия защищает мое сознание от внешнего воздействия. Но даже если я проведу в этом мире хотя бы год – мои воспоминания о реальном мире станут блекнуть. Воздействие на обычного человека во много раз сильнее.

– Кстати, что касается этого мира, я думал, здесь все будет больше похоже на… не знаю. Нашу реальность? Война. Взрывы. Спасение Вселенной. Что еще нужно двум солдатам, которые свободное время проводят в тренировочном зале? А у вас тут… миленько. Сельская жизнь, огород, поправились, смотрю, на шесть размеров. Да, Барнс?

– Вижу, мы с тобой не особо дружим в “настоящем” мире, – проворчал Баки.

– Напротив. Мы с тобой лучшие друзьяшки. Я бы показал тебе медальон BFF, но, кажется, оставил его в других штанах. В любом случае, чтобы мы могли вернуться, моей установке нужно порядка двадцати секунд: остыть и затем перенести нас обратно. Если, конечно, за эти двадцать секунд не сгорит вся сеть.

– Это значит, что вы сутки проведете здесь?

– Вообще двадцать часов, но если округлить, то да. День. И я очень надеюсь, что электричество появится, потому что я плохо себе представляю, за чем можно коротать время в семидесятых, будучи хрен знает где в штате Колорадо.

***

Электричество чудом появилось спустя час.

Чудом – потому что Стив был уверен, что руку к этому приложил сам Стрендж, которого Тони доставал едва ли не по каждому пустяку. Отчасти потому, что ни Стив, ни Баки не понимали и половины его вздыханий о Земле, семьдесят втором годе, доисторической технике и слишком уж жарком климате.

– Я люблю жару. Но только когда рядом бассейн, прохладительные напитки и две красивых дамы, – едва ли не простонал он, обмахиваясь воскресной газетой. Перед ним лежал разобранный телевизор, который Тони с энтузиазмом принялся чинить подручными инструментами, частично “позаимствованными” у Баки. – Конечно, два суперсолдата в закосе под фермеров тоже сойдут, но я все еще не вижу бассейна. Знаешь, какой бы я представил мир, будь у меня такая штука?

– Возможно, бар? – не удержался Баки, глядя на Стива, который поставил около Тони бокал с лимонадом.

– Ха-ха. Вижу, к тебе возвращается память, но нельзя судить людей по первой совместной вечеринке. Мы тогда, извините, Вселенную спасли от гибели – это раз. Два – Роджерс накосячил больше, когда глотнул настойки из Асгарда. Три – мы дали друг другу по морде и забыли прошлые обиды. Это так. Напоминаю, если память не вернулась окончательно в твои недоотмороженные мозги, Белоснежка.

– Я тебе тогда челюсть сломал, – Баки сощурил глаза, припоминая это. Он дождался, когда Стив сядет поближе, и закинул на него ногу.

– Тогда не вспоминай, что я тебе сломал. На этом и сойдемся. Подожди-ка, – нависнув над телевизором, Тони скрутил два провода и, подцепив край изоленты, обмотал их. – Мир не придумал ничего лучше изоленты. Серьезно. Думаю, ее изобретатель сам не знал, что создал восьмое чудо света.

Воткнув вилку в розетку, Тони щелкнул выключателем и улыбнулся, когда телевизор стал подавать признаки жизни.

– И почему телевизор заработал только перед уходом? – пробормотал Стив и улыбнулся, когда Баки кинул на него рассерженный взгляд. – Я уверен, ты бы и сам его починил. Когда-нибудь.

***

– Значит, – протянул Стив, когда спустя пару часов они вышли на веранду подышать свежим воздухом, – мы уйдем из этого мира, и все останется как прежде? А как же живущие здесь люди?

– Исчезнут, – коротко произнес Стрендж.

– Здесь нет жизни в привычном понимании этого слова, кэп. По сути это большой мир для одного человека. И, скорее всего, тут все исчезнет сразу же, стоит уйти тому, кто задал нужные параметры. Понимаешь? Будто бы выходишь из игры, и все NPC прекращают свое существование, – ответил Тони, отправляя в рот горсть орехов. – Учитывая, что такая установка была даже не на главном корабле, Изнанке должно быть много планет. Либо мы единственные в “сеансе”, и клон Земли единственная планета здесь.

– И зачем им вообще что-то создавать?

– Ресурсы? – пожал плечами Тони. – Не подумай, кэп, у нас плохо получилось разобраться с их целями. Все пленные вовсе самоубились. Хотя такое измерение идеально подходит в качестве тюрьмы. Отправляешь сюда человека, и он буквально за короткий промежуток времени умирает, будучи в собственном Раю.

– Если это Рай... – пробормотал Баки, потирая руку.

– Поверь, Белоснежка. Уж куда меньше ты хотел бы оказаться в Раю. Это – предел. Тихая простая жизнь, где тебя никто не трогал.

– И это неплохо, – вмешался Стрендж. – Многие мечтают о покое. И, судя по всему, вы, мистер Барнс, настолько хотели быть обычным, что вам легче было вовсе обездвижить руку, чем принять то, что она стала отклоняться от нормы. Так же, как вы решили уехать из города и поселиться там, где сможете выборочно контактировать с техникой. 

– Ровно как и отключать ее. Вы в курсе, что телевизор был в прекрасном состоянии? Он не сгорел – там был перерезан провод. Причем срез был ровным, Стив.

Стив уткнулся в тарелку, пытаясь справиться с обилием нахлынувших воспоминаний.

Он не помнил, кто точно перерезал провод. Но... Неужели они сами пытались отгородиться от мира, а Изнанка им в этом только помогала?

– Мне просто не нравятся технологичные вещи, – произнес он. – Ощущение, словно бы они способны на большее, чем я могу представить.

– Привет тебе из двухтысячных, – усмехнулся Тони. – А я уж было решил, что ты освоился в современности.

– Я адаптирован, – Стив потер нос и отставил тарелку. – Я умею работать с электроникой, но предпочитаю что-нибудь настоящее.

– Книги, холсты, записные книжки, – перечислил Тони. – Серьезно, док, он записывает все номера с мобильного в книжку, чтобы не потерять их. И Барнс такой же. Идеальная парочка стариканов. Но теперь я хоть знаю, как вы будете в старости выглядеть.

Стив лишь закатил глаза, его губы сами собой растянулись в добродушной улыбке. Он подумал, что скучал по этому – по ворчанию Тони, которое казалось слишком уж родным.

Он посмотрел на Баки и взял его за руку, нисколько не чувствуя смущения из-за прилюдного проявления чувств. Еще вчера они не могли позволить себе дать людям понять, что они содомиты, но сейчас Стив ощущал себя правильным настолько, насколько это было возможно.

Их чувства самые настоящие. И неважно, в какой они эпохе или каком мире. Так было всегда.

***

– У меня такое ощущение, что вы по мне скучали, – фыркнул Тони, рассматривая непострадавшую надпись на сарае. – Я-то надеялся, что ты хоть раз упомянешь меня в своих мемуарах как скромного гениального гения, но… это тоже неплохо. Даже с учетом, что это скоро исчезнет.

– Об этом… Тони, – Стив замялся и потер затылок. – Я понимаю, что вы все рассчитываете на нас, но… Я не уверен, что хочу возвращаться.

– Ты сдурел? То есть. Это семьдесят второй год в хрен знает где. Еще три дня в реальном мире, и от вас останется лишь два трупа.

– Да, но мы здесь прожили всю жизнь. Это были мои тридцать лет, Тони. Вместе с тем, кто ты, я вспомнил и все плохое, что было в нашей жизни. Постоянные войны, битвы, злодеи. Мне кажется, я чувствую себя слишком старым для этого.

– Конечно. Тебе же лет сто тридцать, – Тони скрестил руки на груди и кинул на Стива недовольный взгляд. – Но ты нужен тому миру. Им нужен Капитан Америка.

– Сэм станет хорошим Капитаном, Тони.

– Сэм не сможет тебя заменить. Никто не сможет. Капитан Америка не может быть заменен никем. Ни Сэмом, ни Железным человеком, ни Халком, хоть он бы и смотрелся в твоей форме очень круто. Но давай по-честному: ты скучаешь по всему этому. Ты скучаешь по Мстителям.

Стив отвел взгляд, поджав губы.

– Это из-за Барнса?

– Давай не будем все сваливать на Баки?

– Стив, прекрати уже с ним нянчиться.

– Он хочет спокойной жизни, Тони. В каком еще уголке Вселенной он сможет ее получить?

– А я хочу начать вести здоровый образ жизни, но мой тренер ни разу не смог меня вытащить на улицу, – вспылил Старк. Он ткнул Стива пальцем в грудь. – Хочешь совет? Есть прекрасный способ узнать, что думает другой человек. И весь лайфхак состоит из двух действий: подойти и спросить. Просто подойди и спроси у Барнса, хочет он остаться здесь или нет. И я тебе руку на отсечение даю, что он откажется.

Стив фыркнул и рассмеялся. Тони рассмеялся вслед за ним, разглаживая ткань на его майке.

– Вот что чувствует Пеппер, когда читает мне лекции. Просто фонтан эмоций, – Тони утер выступившую слезу и широко улыбнулся. – Короче. Ты понял, кэп.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Стив от всей души.

– Лучше покажи трактор. У меня от телевидения семидесятых разболелась голова. Проведу последние пять часов за делом.

 

Эпилог.

Баки вышел на смотровую площадку, перед которой раскинулся густой лес. Стив стоял у поручней, подставив лицо ветру и наблюдая за тем, как внизу шуршат деревья. Он так и не переоделся в форму – остался в прежней одежде, которая теперь свисала с него, будучи на пару размеров больше нужного.

– Как ты? – Баки провел ладонью по плечу Стива и обнял его со спины.

– Чувствую себя так, словно меня вывернули наизнанку, – Стив прикрыл глаза, уже привычно прижимаясь щекой к щеке Баки. – А ты?

– Скверно. Но я был готов к этому. Отчасти, – Баки поцеловал его в ухо. – Сказали, что оставшиеся белые пятна прояснятся со временем. Что-то мне подсказывает, что лучше не ждать ничего хорошего.

– Я надеюсь, что за тридцать лет совместной жизни у тебя на каждое плохое воспоминание найдется одно хорошее.

Баки хрипло рассмеялся.

– Очень на это надеюсь, Стив. Я очень надеюсь, что те воспоминания хотя бы не исчезнут. И знаешь, я хотел извиниться.

– За что же?

– За весь тот мир. Когда вы ушли к сараю, Стрендж объяснил мне, что каждый раз в том, что происходило, был виноват я. Изнанка просто защищала тот мир, что я создал, и пыталась искоренить все, что ей мешало. Так что извини. За птиц. За пожар. За все плохое, что происходило за тридцать лет.

– Ничего. Это все сейчас неважно. Главное, что мы все равно вместе. Пусть даже нам снова придется выцарапывать время для того, чтобы побыть наедине.

– Да… А знаешь, у меня есть гениальная идея, – Баки сильнее обнял Стива. – Как насчет сбежать куда-нибудь на пару дней? Сейчас вроде бы тихо, да и мы только что из другого мира и должны отдохнуть.

– А как же Мстители?

– Стив. Если что-нибудь действительно случится, нам сообщат. По крайней мере, есть три человека, который найдут нас где угодно.

– Фьюри, Наташа и Тони?

– Тогда четыре, – поправил себя Баки. – Стрендж тоже так умеет. Опасный парень. Так… Дать тебе пять минут, чтобы переодеться? Внизу стоит такая крошка с ключами в замке, что, думаю, это тонкий намек.

Стив повернул голову и положил ладонь на щеку Баки. Улыбнувшись, он легко поцеловал его в уголок губ.

– Чур, если на ней сломано радио, ты его не трогаешь.

– Как-нибудь переживу. Или мы можем специально сломать радио, и всю дорогу я буду тебе петь. Тебе еще не надоели хиты семидесятых?

– О господи, Баки Барнс, я заклинаю тебя не петь!

– Поздно, Стив. Я вижу, как у тебя загорелись глаза.


End file.
